Tsuyu - Temporada de lluvia
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Juvia Loxar es más que solo la enamorada de Gray, tiene un pasado y muchas experiencias que disfrutar. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar. Del Foro Grandes Juegos Magicos
1. Chapter 1

**Yei por fin vine a traer esto, la verdad tenía esta idea para otro OS, uno que hice con mis maravillosas compañeras del Grupo Gruvia en Fanficition, pero no pude desarrollarla como quería por lo que intente hacerla un pequeño drabble ya que curiosamente el fic trataba de una mascota.**

 **Así que sin más les dejo leer.**

 **:D**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro:** **Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

 **.**

* * *

Drabble correspondiente al Hecho: **Mascota.**

Número de palabras: 487.

 **.**

* * *

.

Juvia suspiró por milésima vez, no había querido separarse de Gray pero su pelirroja amiga había insistido en que fuera ella la que la acompañara, no había sabido ni siquiera a donde iban pero al ver la dura mirada en esos ojos oscuros, supo que no era mejor no poner resistencia.

Así que ahora caminaba en silencio junto a Erza, mientras esperaba ver cuál era el lugar al que la llevaba y descubrir porque era tan importante el que la acompañara. Por lo que la conocía suponía que debería ser algo importante o algo que tuviera que ver con dulces, esperaba que fuera la primera porque de no serlo entonces se sentiría mal.

Conforme avanzaron el silencio se fue rompiendo hasta que lograron una plática bastante decente, pero algo logro captar la atención de la Loxar, era una caja de tamaño considerable, la cual se sacudía de forma extraña.

— Erza-san ¿ves lo mismo que Juvia? — preguntó temiendo que fuera solo su imaginación.

— Si, vi como se movió la caja — dijo la Scarlett con un ligero temblor en la voz.

Ambas se acercaron, tenían algo de nervios pero los ignoraron pues su cerebro les decía que debía de haber una explicación completamente lógica. Se miraron y asintieron, abrieron la caja y pegaron un grito que fue secundado por un... ¿aullido?

Regresaron la vista y lograron observar un lindo perro Husky. Este se notaba tembloroso y las miraba fijamente, pronto comenzó a menear la cola y con sus patas delanteras se apoyo sobre la caja para poder lamer el rostro de Juvia.

— Creo que le agradas — exclamó pensante la pelirroja mientras sonreía dulcemente. — Me preguntó quién lo habrá dejado aquí.

La peli-azul tomo al cachorro en sus brazos y miro la caja, en ella había unas letras que decían "Adopte uno por favor".

— Juvia cree que alguien quería que se lo llevaran — dijo y le mostro el mensaje a su amiga.

— Que irresponsables, el perrito podría haber enfermado con este frío — la oji-azul asintió, el perro aún temblaba en sus brazos, se quito el gorro y lo cubrió con este.

— ¿Qué hacemos Erza-san? — preguntó algo preocupada.

— No podemos dejarlo aquí — dijo seria la aludida pero luego sus ojos brillaron de emoción — ¿Por qué no te lo quedas?

Aquella pregunta descoloco por completo a la Loxar, nunca había deseado una mascota y lo cierto es que no sabía si Gray quisiera una. Hizo una mueca y bajo la mirada para ver al animal, sus ojos oscuros la vieron con algo que no supo descifrar pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de algo.

«Sus ojos se parecen a los de Gray-sama» pensó emocionada.

— ¡Juvia se lo quedara! — anunció feliz y la Scarlett asintió feliz.

— Seguro a Gray también le gustará la idea — dijo animada.

— Eso espera Juvia, Erza-san.

Ambas continuaron su camino, con un ánimo excelente y con un nuevo acompañante que resulto ser lo más dulce que habían visto.

.

* * *

.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Si quieren leer el fic donde presentamos oficialmente al pequeño perrito les invito a pasar por mi perfil que ahí encontraran el enlace al OS, se titula : "Tiramisú no solo es un postre popular, es el nombre de un demonio".**

 **Respecto al drabble pos no puedo decir mucho salvo que quería hacer toda una historia con los drabbles pero siento que me va mejor hacerlos por separado, por ende no espero conectar el próximo con este.**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Por fin vengo con el drabble número 2! este es el del rated, debo decir que como me toco T no sabía que hacer, pero luego se me ocurrió que era mejor hacer algo de acción (?) para poder decir palabrotas y poner un poco de violencia, creo que con eso cubro el rated y así XDD**

 **En fin...**

 **¡A leer!**

.

 **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro:** **Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias.**

• Lenguaje fuerte o soez

• _Texto en cursiva son recuerdos_

• Texto subrayado, son notas para el final.

.

* * *

Drabble correspondiente al Rated: **T.**

Número de palabras: 494.

 **.**

* * *

.

Era su primera misión clase S, algo que debió haber sido fácil, pero no lo había sido. Su cabeza golpeo fuertemente contra la pared y su oído zumbo con fuerza, provocándole una punzada de dolor. Acalló un quejido y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, no iba a mostrar debilidad.

Llevaba poco tiempo en Phantom Lord, su maestro, José Porla, le había prometido un lugar donde sus "dotes" serían apreciados y donde la lluvia que provocaba, sería motivo de respeto.

Gracias a sus poderes, llegar hasta el Elemet Four había sido fácil, por ello el maestro le había pedido afinar sus habilidades en distintas misiones.

 _Solo así te harás invencible mi querida Juvia._

Pero ahora estaba fallando a sus convicciones, y por más que había intentado dar más de si nada había podido hacer. La habían llevado hasta un lugar cubierto, por ende no tenía acceso a ninguna fuente de agua y sus niveles mágicos estaban por los suelos.

Había sido una estúpida y lo sabía, lo peor es que aquellos hombres no parecían tener la mínima intensión de darle misericordia. Un golpe duro y seco la mando directo al suelo, sintió que el aire le faltaba pero por más que quiso tomar más aire, el dolor no se lo permitía.

— ¡Levántate, perra! — ordenó uno de los magos de aquella organización.

Intento levantarse, más sus rodillas amenazaban con fallar. Estaba harta, porque ni siquiera podía ser una maga decente, era simple y sencillamente una mujer maldita, maldita por la lluvia. Sintió un par de golpes más, como había temido no había consideración para ella y no le sorprendía ese hecho.

De milagro logró mantenerse en pie, sus ojos azules miraron a sus atacantes, eran al menos quince magos, aparte del líder, el cual era su principal agresor. No tenía oportunidad, y mucho menos tendría ayuda, el maestro había sido muy claro, estaba sola.

— ¿Creíste que podrías venir e intentar atacarnos, sin que te diéramos un buen escarmiento?

El hombre se pasó por el lugar y la miraba altivo, como si no fuera nada a comparación de su persona. Y a ella eso le dio asco, y rabia, mismos sentimientos que había llegado a tener por aquellos que subestimaban a la lluvia.

Afilo su mirada y frunció el ceño, ella era lluvia, una maga de agua y una maga de Phantom Lord, no iba a perder con ese tipo de personas.

Se concentró, todo para lograr algo que venía pretendiendo hacía pocos meses. Uno de los magos se acerco a golpearla...

— Juvia... — dijo y lo miro fríamente —Juvia les va a enseñar lo peligrosa que puede ser el agua — amenazó mientras su cuerpo estaba separado en dos masas acuosas, su cuerpo de agua era su arma secreta, nadie iba a dañarla, otra vez.

Con un simple movimiento invoco su círculo mágico y entonces atacó, solo bastaron algunos giros de agua para acabar con sus enemigos y entonces supo que en verdad había nacido para ser una _Ameonna_.

.

* * *

.

 **Notas:**

Giro de agua Es uno de los hechizos/ataques de Juvia.

.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer estos pequeños trabajos, la verdad es que intento hacer cada uno especial, lo más probable es que no haga ningún Gruvia (aunque en el primero mencione a Gray e insinue una relación) pero quiero enfocarme en Juvia como personaje, es mi favorito y pues creo que tengo bastante historias Gruvia por lo que dejaré todas mis ideas de este paring para ellas, estos drabbles serán solo enfocados a la maga de agua de Fairy Tail :D**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas al final.**

 **¡A leer!**

.

 **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro:** **Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias.**

• _Texto en cursiva son recuerdos_

.

* * *

Drabble correspondiente al Genero: **Family.**

Número de palabras: 496.

 **.**

* * *

.

Cuando Juvia llegó por primera vez a Fairy Tail, no pudo evitar comparar el gremio con Phantom Lord. La verdad es que hacerlo le dejo ver que ambos gremios eran como dos caras de una moneda.

Era como sus nombres, fantasmas y hadas, luz y oscuridad. Todas esas dualidades se veían reflejadas en el ambiente y en los miembros. A pesar de haber sido parte de un gremio rival, el maestro de las hadas la había recibido con amabilidad, claro que muchos la habían mirado con rencor y no los culpaba, su antiguo gremio había destruido el edificio y lastimado a sus compañeros, ella lo entendía y no pretendía fingir que no tenía culpa.

Comunicar sus pretensiones no había sido fácil, a pesar de que se había convencido a sí misma que haría cualquier cosa lo cierto es que Makarov Dreyar, a pesar de su complexión, imponía mucho por ende había tartamudeado en varias ocasiones. Pero luego de haber pedido su ingreso el silencio se había hecho presente y la mirada del anciano le ponía la piel de gallina.

— ¿Por qué quieres entrar a Fairy Tail?

Aquella pregunta era difícil y al mismo tiempo fácil, pero sus nervios no le ayudaban en nada. Mas sin embargo los recuerdos de las dos personas que le habían tendido la mano, regresaron a su mente y el corazón le latió con un pulso cálido. Entonces supo contestar y al final recibió una gran sonrisa y un mote que nunca nadie le había dicho.

Aún ahora, cuando recordaba aquello una sonrisa le brotaba en los labios, y es que para ella, que había sido repudiada desde niña, encontrar un gremio como Fairy Tail había sido un milagro, una bendición y la mejor de las suertes.

Sonrió cuando vio la multitud de amigos que conformaban su familia, solo faltaban unos cuantos pero sabía que venían en camino. Llevó sus manos a su pecho y reprimió sus deseos de llorar, no era el momento, no cuando estaban esperando a una de las personas que más había extrañado el gremio.

— No te retrases — la voz del Devil Slayer la saco de sus pensamientos y entonces notó por fin la distancia que había entre los dos.

— ¡Gray-sama no deje a Juvia! — pidió en un grito mientras corría para darle alcance.

Le parecía casi una ironía que justo ahora que el gremio más fuerte de Fiore se reunía, era justamente el Fullbuster el que iba con ella para el encuentro. A final de cuentas era por Gray que había conocido el gremio, y era por él que tenía personas a quienes llamar familia.

 _A Juvia ha empezado a gustarle Fairy Tail, es un lugar divertido y cálido. Incluso bajo la lluvia, se siente como si el sol estuviera dentro de Fairy Tail. Es por eso que aun cuando Juvia fue miembro de Phantom, Juvia le pide esto al maestro Makarov, Juvia quiere seguir viendo el cielo despejado que Gray-sama le mostró y compartirlo con todos._

.

* * *

.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Bien no tenía demasiados ánimos para escribir pero me propuse seguir con mis fics y bueno no puedo dejar botado este trabajo, menos cuando es de Juvia. No diré más porque me explayaría demasiado pero igual espero que les haya gustado, la verdad empece escribiendo con una idea en mente y al final me desvié demasiado pero me gusto como quedo y por eso lo publico así.**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas al final.**

 **¡A leer!**

.

 **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro:** **Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias.**

• _Texto en cursiva son recuerdos_

.

* * *

Drabble correspondiente a la emoción: **Lujuria.**

Número de palabras: 456.

 **.**

* * *

.

Juvia siempre ha vivido sumergida en sus fantasías, esas donde ella y Gray son los principales protagonistas, muchas veces cuando el mago lanza algún comentario "inocente" su mente no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad para convertir sus palabras en frases románticas, la mayoría siempre subidas de tono.

Porque ella no podía ver el bien formado cuerpo del Fullbuster y no caer en la tentación de imaginarse envuelta por sus fuertes brazos mientras sus labios besaban su blanca piel y la ropa comienza a desaparecer entre los dos.

Luego de eso sus propios pensamientos la hacen sentir avergonzada porque hasta ella misma se sorprende la facilidad con la que su cerebro puede crear tan vívidas y excitantes fantasías.

Esas donde ella y su gran amor, dan rienda suelta a la pasión y la indecencia, cuando sus cuerpos buscan satisfacer una necesidad carnal que solo puede ser apaciguada con la esencia del otro.

Y es entonces cuando Juvia se da cuenta que peca de lujuria, aunque solo sea mental y lo cierto es que no se arrepiente ni un poco, porque aquellos pensamientos le ayudan a no rendirse, y a no dejar de luchar por ganarse el corazón helado de Gray.

Porque a pesar de sus sentimientos puros, ella sabe que no es correspondida y que quizá está muy lejos de serlo, pero eso no le importa porque ella puede amar al mago de hielo de tantas formas que incluso ser su amante es suficiente para ella.

Y no, no piensa en el significado de amante que todos, porque ella cree en el amor y si Gray llega a casarse con alguien que no sea ella entonces habrá perdido. Pero mientras ese momento no llegue, ella se ofrece a él como amante, para que use su cuerpo y goce de él hasta saciarse, porque ella hará lo mismo y entonces se podrá sentir un poco más unida a él.

Y es por ello que calla y no dice nada cuando despierta por las mañanas en su habitación en Fairy Hills; con marcas rojas en el cuerpo y con el cansancio de una noche sin dormir. Tampoco dice nada cuando su mente comienza a perderse entre las fantasías cumplidas y las que no, porque es lujuriosa y soñadora; porque si Gray quiere seguir jugando a fingir, ella lo complacerá.

Sabe que él odia y ama, esa jodida imaginación suya, porque le ha dado placer en más de una ocasión, porque lo ha dejado en shock al recitar algo que hicieron pero a la vez no.

Y es así como Juvia vive de fantasías, mismas que se entrelazan con la realidad sin que nadie, más que ella y Gray, puedan notarlo, y es por ello que ella ama su imaginación.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Bien por fin termine esto, no sé si plasme bien lo de la lujuria en el drabble pero lo cierto es que no se me ocurrió otra forma de ponerla. Tampoco estoy muy convencida de la trama ni de la idea, pero realmente no he tenido la mejor de las inspiraciones.**

 **Pero no quería dejar colgado estos drabbles, porque ya solo me faltaban dos y pues son de Juvia, mi personaje favorito.**

 **Por ser el último capitulo agradeceré y responderé a los bonitos review que me dejaron n.n**

 **.**

 **Telinay Inuzuka:**

 **Linda te comprendo completamente, yo también deseo un Husky pero lo cierto es que nadie me ha regalado uno o si quiera se ha ofrecido a hacerlo ;w; de verdad que sufrí con la imagen mental de cachorrito pero pos quería retratarlo de esta forma para que el drabble saliera más chulo uvu Si quieres saber que fue del cachorrito ve a mi perfil que tengo un OS en conjunto con otras chicas y ahí contamos la historia del Husky que se termino llamando Tiramisú, te aseguro que no te arrepientes ;D**

 **.**

 **korinnVeles**

 **Pues hasta ahorita lo vengo terminado pero tengo más drabbles dedicados al Gruvia por si gustas. Sino igualmente gracias por el review fue muy lindo.**

 **.**

 **Liraaz D**

 **Lira bonita, amo tenerte entre mis review xDD la verdad la idea era no centrarme en el Gruvia pero al final caí con que mis dos últimas cosas no podían ser escritas sin Gruvia y pos ni modo XDD igual me alegro haber hecho la mitad de los drabbles enfocados solo en Juvia y los otros dos en mi amado OTP, pero si te soy sincera el drabble del rated y el del genero son mis favoritos, cada uno siento que abarca algo de lo que más me gusta de Juvia, y me alegra mucho saber que los dos te gustaron, gracias por venir a dejarme esos hermosos review que siempre (que te acuerdas (?) ok no xDD) me dejas n.n**

 **.**

 **Nana**

 **¡Ferchas! Pos si, ya sabes que yo siempre saco la casta y pos había que venir a cumplir. Me alegra que te haya gustado, que te puedo decir mi querida hermana me alegro de que estes bien y que las cosas hayan mejorado un poquito, ojala aunque sea de poco a poco todo mejore, te mando un abrazo bien grande y con mucho amorsh. Las cosas no han estado tan bien, nuestra admin también se fue, no quiero que te preocupes pero creo que mereces saberlo, igual a pesar de todo, siguió tu ejemplo y se fue para mejorar y para poder salir adelante, se que lo hará y le dese mucha suerte a tu nombre y al mío, además de que le dije que siempre estaríamos para ella si es que quería volver. Nos mudamos y pues ahora intentamos renacer cual fénix, los chicos te extrañan y te mandan mucho amorsh también, así que sigue esforzándote que siguen esperando a que vuelvas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y así finalizamos, espero este último drabble no haya sido un vil fracaso.**

 **Así que...**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
